


Remedy

by constellations



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #3, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellations/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ingat? Kalau iya, lihat dirimu yang sekarang." — Midorima, Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.

Menjelang usianya yang masuk kepala dua, Midorima sadar bahwa ada lebih banyak lagi hal-hal yang dapat (dan harus) dimenangkannya ketimbang basket semata. Memang, setelah dia diterima di fakultas kedokteran dan sibuk dengan organisasi-organisasi yang melibatkan _medical student_ , basket sudah merosot menjadi hal nomor kesekian dari hidupnya. Midorima memang sempat bermain untuk tim universitasnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu, tidak selama dan seintens basket yang dimainkannya selama enam tahun di SMP dan SMA. 

  


Midorima masih menyukai basket tentu saja, tetapi ia tidak sampai maniak seperti Aomine dan Kagami, yang sampai sekarang pembuluh nadi mereka masih dialiri darah basket yang menggebu. Midorima tenggelam dalam majornya kini, bekal dari apa-apa yang kelak menyusunnya di masa depan, jas putih dalam bayangan akan profesinya.

  


Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Akashi, minus bidang studi yang mereka geluti, tentu saja. Akashi mengambil bisnis dan manajemen, membangun fondasi sebagai penerus kekonglomeratan ayahnya. Berbicara soal ayah Akashi, restu dari pria tua itu atas anaknya adalah satu dari sekian hal-hal yang harus dimenangkan oleh Midorima kini. Manusia berusaha dan Tuhan yang menentukan, bersyukurlah Midorima karena _motto_ yang ia junjung tidak mengkhianatinya, walau tidak mudah. Kini sebuah apartemen bahkan sudah menjadi kediaman permanennya bersama Akashi.

  


Tidak seperti Aomine dan Kagami, basket tetap ada di hidup Midorima dan Akashi tetapi basket bukan lagi tempat bagi mereka untuk mengabdikan diri. Ada cara-cara tersendiri bagi basket untuk menempatkan peran dalam kehidupan mereka kini.

  
  


Suatu Sabtu petang, Midorima terjaga dari tidur yang tidak ia rencanakan. Seingatnya kegiatan yang terakhir kali dilakukannya adalah membaca sambil bersantai di atas tempat tidur, mumpung hari itu ia tidak bekerja. Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamata yang merosot dan mengembalikan literatur bersampul keras yang menjadi bacaannya tadi ke tempat yang seharusnya. Sunyi dan Midorima masih menyayangkan kenapa di hari seperti ini Akashi masih bekerja. Detak jam membuatnya bertanya-tanya kapan Akashi akan pulang. Tapi toh ketika Midorima keluar dari kamar, ia mendapati jawabannya di ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa dan berkutat dengan _PDA_ serta kertas-kertas. 

  


Akashi masih mengenakan kemeja kerja dan kacamata baca. Raut wajahnya tersusun dari kontur-kontur serius, kritis, tajam, dan oh, sedikit lelah. Seolah-olah ada beban yang melingkar, mencekik lehernya, ternyata dasinya bahkan belum Akashi lepas, masih terpasang dengan kencang dan rapi.

  


Midorima mendekati Akashi, mengambil tempat di hadapan Akashi yang sedang berada dalam mode super fokus, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengindahkan Midorima. _Kurang ajar_. _Tidak apa, sudah biasa_. Midorima mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kerah kemeja Akashi yang begitu kaku seperti barisan alfabet pada _PDA_ dan kertas-kertasnya, lalu mulai menguraikan simpul pada dasi Akashi.

  


"Jauhkan tanganmu." Lelaki berambut merah itu mengeluhkan tangan Midorima yang menghalangi apapun yang sedang dibacanya.

  


"Sebentar lagi." _Nah selesai_. Akashi mengembalikan fokusnya. Midorima mendengus. Akashi bahkan tidak menggumamkan terima kasih halusnya sama sekali.

  


"Kau belum makan?" Midorima memutuskan untuk bertanya.

  


"Nanti."

  


Midorima meloloskan nafas pendek. "Kau begini terus dari tadi, bukan? Setidaknya ganti dulu bajumu, astaga. Dan makan, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan telat makan."

  


"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku akan makan nanti."

  


"Jangan beralasan. Dan sup _tofu_ masih ada di dapur, tinggal panaskan. Lain cerita kalau tidak ada makanan, dan tidak, kopi bukan makanan. Perlu kuingatkan kalau kau punya _maag_? Sekarang istirahatlah sebentar dan makan."

  


"Aku tahu dan tidak sekarang, aku sibuk sekali."

  


"Seijuurou."

  


Oh bagus, Akashi sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang Midorima katakan. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah berkas-berkas sialan itu.

  


"Seijuurou, dengar—"

  


"Kau yang dengar, Shintarou, kubilang nanti—"

  


"Sei."

  


Akashi mengeluarkan 'tsk' kecil dari mulutnya.

  


"Kumohon."

  


Akashi menaikkan tatapannya sampai membentur pasangan mata Midorima, sorot dingin yang begitu menusuk terlebih ketika ia berujar,

  


"Kau mengganggu."

  


Tak ayal keterkejutan itu serta-merta menyusup ke dalam diri Midorima. Ia sempat terdiam sebentar bahkan setelah  Akashi kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Midorima menahan kepalan tangannya dan berbalik.

  


Belum ada lima menit dan Midorima sudah kembali berdiri di hadapan Akashi. Di tangan Midorima ada sebuah bola berwarna oranye.

  


"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menyinggung ini." Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau pernah cerita,"

  


"Ibumu yang meminta ayahmu agar memberikanmu waktu istirahat. Kenapa, karena beliau tidak tega putra kesayangannya belajar terus-terusan."

  


Akashi mengangkat wajahnya. Midorima mengabaikan sorot tajam khas Akashi ketika ia sedang merasa terganggu, dan kembali membuka mulutnya,

  


"Karena putra kesayangannya bukan robot, bukan, Sei. Beliau yang memberikan bola basket padamu dan menemanimu bermain."

  


Akashi diam saja. Dalam hati, Midorima harap-harap cemas, takut salah mengkategorikan diam Akashi ke dalam apa.

  


"Ingat? Kalau iya, lihat dirimu yang sekarang."

  


Sepasang mata merah milik Akashi (Midorima bisa melihat ada letih di sana) bertatapan dengan mata hijau milik Midorima tanpa ada verbal apa-apa. Begitu saja, tidak ada lagi yang angkat suara.

  


Lima belas menit kemudian, Midorima dan Akashi sudah berhadap-hadapan di lapangan basket terdekat dengan kaus lengan panjang dan sepatu olahraga _plus_ aroma nostalgia. Nostalgia yang disebabkan oleh basket. Napas yang mereka hirup saat masih duduk di bangku SMP dan SMA.

  


Benci sekali mengakuinya, tapi kali ini Midorima yang benar (atau, Akashi tetap benar tetapi Midorima hanya kebetulan saja lebih benar darinya kali ini) karena olahraga yang memakan tenaga ini benar-benar seperti parasit yang mencoba menyedot sisa-sisa tenaga Akashi yang bahkan sudah sangat minimum karena diforsir bekerja juga kurangnya asupan nutrisi ke dalam perutnya.

  


Midorima dapat membacanya (ia selalu dan selalu) kemudian menggamit lengan Akashi, kembali ke rumah mereka.

  
"Kelewat batas."  
  
Midorima melirik Akashi dengan alis terangkat.  
  
"Aku."  
  
_Sudah biasa_. Batin Midorima.  
  
"Tadi aku pun mengatakan—"  
  
"Aku tidak peduli kau mengataiku apa, tapi, _please_ , yakinkan aku kalau keadaanmu cukup sehat saat mengatakan itu padaku. Aku juga jelas mendukungmu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu—itu tanggung jawabmu, omong-omong. Tapi, tubuhmu juga bagian dari tanggung jawabmu, tahu. Kalau bukan kau yang peduli, siapa lagi, karena aku tidak."  
  
Nada-nada kekhawatiran yang disamarkan itu tidak dapat mengelabui Akashi, tentu saja. Akashi membisikkan maaf samar dan menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Midorima, seperti merasakan energi dari Midorima ditransfer kepada dirinya melalui tangan yang temperaturnya selalu pas untuk Akashi itu.  
  
"Mengingatkannya saja sudah sama dengan bentuk kepedulianmu, Shintarou. Terima kasih."


End file.
